Stoppable Ninja
by fairystail
Summary: All great heroes, all great people get reincarnated. Ron Stoppable is no exception.
1. Death of Uzumaki Naruto

**The Death of Uzumaki Naruto**

There are many, many powerful people and creatures in the world. Ninja who could crush mountains with their bare fists, the literal Shinigami it's self, beasts of immense destruction. All of these paled in comparison to the greatest beast of all, the almighty Kyubi.

The Kyubi's very footsteps caused earthquakes, a wave of it's many tails created hurricanes, it's burning hatred burned down entire countries. It is said that the only thing where the Kyubi's might does not exceed that of humans is the might of it's own will. The only way to stop such a monstrosity is to bind it, cage it behind a lock powered by a humans will.

However a baby, human or otherwise, has no real will to speak off.

How is it that the Kyubi was trapped is such a pathetic, fleshy, weak willed container?

Some people would claim it was the Yondaime's seal work.

Others would claim that the Kyubi was incapable of corrupting baby Naruto's soul.

Most would say it was weakened from the sealing.

All were wrong.

When the Kyuubi was sealed, it found another occupant in it's new home. The Kyuubi didn't know what it was, and this mysterious occupant never gave it's own name but the two clashed, constantly. Worst yet, the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune lost, always. Every single time.

This person, this creature, this monster it seemed to feed on Kyuubi's power. Taking the foul, malignant chakra and making it it's own.

It got to the point where Kyuubi, to save it's self from future pain and suffering made a decision.

It stopped it's chakra, drew it deep within it's self, where not even Kyuubi could use it.

This plan, crazy and stupid as it may have seemed, this last ditch effort actually worked and this unstoppable monster seemed to fall into some sort of stasis.

Kyubi while safe for the time being was trapped, if it even attempted to use it's chakra then the monster would reawaken once more.

As long as nothing happened, no great tragedy happened to befall Kyuubi or it's host then this foul monster would be locked in hibernation forever.

...

It was with a cold numbness as Naruto watched the ice senbon fly towards him. He was going to die. There was no changing it, he was not able to move out of the way in time. There was nothing Naruto or anyone could do.

He was going to die.

However it seemed that Naruto wasn't going to be killed by the senbon as Sasuke rushed in front of him, taking the attack, protecting Naruto.

"Wh-why?" Naruto asked in shock. However that cold numbness seemed to encapsulate him, he saw Sasuke's lips moving but there was no sound.

The hunter-nin was speaking, most likely mocking Naruto, but again there was no sound.

Kakashi and Zabuza's battle could not be heard.

Sakura's screams fell on deaf ears.

Naruto couldn't even hear the lapping of the waves on the bridge or the whistling of the wind.

The world was silent...almost.

There was one sound, one horrible, frightening, monstrous sound it echoed through Naruto's head. It battered, smashed and raged against the inside of his skull. It demanded to be let out, to share it's horror with the world and for a second Naruto resisted. He clutched his head in pain, screamed out, begged for it to stop. Naruto didn't know what would happen if he gave in, but it would be...saying it would be bad would be an understatement but it was really, truly the only world that fit.

However Naruto's resistance only lasted a fraction of a second, before the walls in his mind were battered down, his psyche destroyed, the monster let out.

That was the very moment in which Uzumaki Naruto died and the moment the monster let it's self known to the world.

" _ **Booyahahahaha!"**_

...

The scene upon the bridge was one that would have gone down in legend for the villagers. The noble ninja, who struggled to save them from tyranny, fighting against Gato's own hired ninja. It was dramatic, dangerous and each second seemed to drag on just a little bit longer than it should.

Well that would be the case if any civilians were actually able to see the fight going on.

Part of the bridge was covered in a thick, suffocating mist,. While another part was covered in some sort of dome of ice and mirrors. An indestructible dome, able to withstand the fiercest of attacks.

Said dome was destroyed in a second by nothing more than the force of a young boys deranged laughter.

A figure in a mask was thrown back, crashing into a part of the bridges railing, if someone was close enough they would have heard the breaking of bones.

" _ **Come now,"**_ the boy who was once known as Uzumaki Naruto called out, a demented grin on his face. **_"You call out the Mad Dog and you don't even want to play? I feel a little hurt,"_** as if to prove this, the blonde boy had his hand over his heart in a mocking gesture.

The masked nin, weakly struggled to it's feet, fingers moving in elaborate sequences, hand signs being woven faster than ever before as dragons of ice reared up out of the ocean to skewer their masters opponent. Only to stop and tumble to the ocean below as several cracks could be heard.

The once Uzumaki had in the blink of an eye grabbed the masked nins hand, crushing his fingers with ease.

" _ **Such great and destructive power, stopped by breaking a few itty bitty fingers. Come on, you're starting to bore me here,"**_ something hardened in the blondes eyes, the maniacal grin falling away for just a second, _**"you don't want to bore me."**_

The masked nin struggled weakly but there was nothing he could do, he was beaten, helpless.

The blonde monster just sighed. This was no fun for it, where was the challenge, the excitement. Killing the masked nin was pointless without a challenge, no one trying to stop him, no do gooder, no hero fighting for what was right. Where was Kimberly Ann Possible when you needed her? He shrugged and dropped the masked nin _**"just stay there sidekick, the big dogs are going to go and play,"**_ the grin on his face was half-hearted at best.

Hatake Kakashi had little stamina and had been fighting for a while, Momochi Zabuza while powerful was still recovering, seriously where was the fun? The excitement? Where was the challenge!?

He stalked across the bridge, making his way to the fog. Grumbling to himself, passed the useless brat Sakura as she mourned over Sasuke's clearly living body when it hit him.

Momochi Zabuza and Hatake Kakashi alone would be boring, but what if he fought them together, two against one. That would provide a good fight, that would provide a challenge. Best of all he had the proper incentive right beside him.

" _ **Booyahahaha,"**_ he cackled as he grabbed Sakura by the hair and before she could even react he smashed her face first into the bridge. This would usually be better if she were conscious but her voice was grating to say the least. Next he grabbed her by the foot and dragged her over to the masked nin, picked both of them up and called out to his targets, getting their attention.

This. While not Kimberly Ann Possible, this would be an adequate challenge for one such as him.

...

Hallway after hallway Ronald Dean Stoppable walked through. He wasn't sure how he had gotten here, he wasn't sure even where here was but he was lost. The last thing he remembered was his high school graduation and yet now he was walking through something that looked vaguely like one of Drakken's lairs.

"Hello? Kim? Rufus?" he called out, his voice echoing throughout the empty hallways. There were countless doors everywhere but all of them were locked, unmoving, refusing to open for him. So on and on Ron walked.

On and on and on and on Ron walked. He past door after door after door.

One smelt like meat pies.  
Another like a million Nacos  
A third had the smell of ozone coming from behind it.

All the doors were unknown, unopening for him and yet they were so familiar, this feeling just beyond the reaches of his mind, calling out to him, but the details evaded his knowledge.

Eventually Ron came to a double set of doors, he knew what was on the other side, it's what was always on the other side of these doors. Drakken's doomsday machine.

But Ron had no Kim, no Rufus or Wade to help him, he was alone and going into a dangerous situation with no back up.

"Please go easy on me Shego," he muttered before opening the doors.

Ron expected some sort of doomsday machine, a Mega-Weather Generator, a Doomvee, something. What he did not expect to find however was a large cage, easily taller than his house and inside was a tiny red fox, with nine tails. It was weak and battered looking.

Without even thinking about it Ron slipped through the bars of the cage and knelt down to look at the weird fox. It was breathing if shallowly, it was clearly in a lot of pain.

"What did Drakken do to you little guy?" he asked himself.

Ron didn't expect a response, sure his best friend Rufus could talk, Ron himself could talk to roaches and monkeys had been shown to understand the English language, but he did not expect the fox to talk. **"Heh. Heh. You did this to me human. Heh. Hehehehe"** the fox started to break into laughter, the likes of which was clearly indicative of a broken mind.

Ron was many things, an excellent chef, a kind friend, a speaker of Roachese, however brave at heart was not one of them and as such he quickly backed away from the weird fox. "What in the name of the Naco is going on here?" he asked frightened, looking around for some sort of clue or something.

Then he heard it, a sound that filled the hallways, echoed throughout the entire base, filling Ron with dread.

" _ **Booyahahahahahaha"**_

Ron felt the blood drain from his face, he knew that laugh, it haunted his dreams but how could it be here? He wasn't real, he was only around when Ron was evil and he wasn't evil was he?

"What's going on!" he cried out.

As if in answer to Ron's question a lair monitor lit up on the other side of the room.

It was hard to make out the image as everything was happening so fast but two people in weird outfits were attacking the camera operator. One of the people had a huge oversized sword and swung it, only for the camera operator to lean backwards, the sword going over him, _**"Oooh so close, but let's be honest you could do better,"**_ a familiar voice mocked.

A hand reached out, grabbed the sword and with almost no effort shattered the blade, before the camera operator, who was clearly Ron's evil self, twisted around, grabbed a pink haired girl and held her up as a shield against this guy with weird eyes, distracting him.

"No, no, no, no, no nonononono, no!" Ron ranted furiously, "No this isn't happening, he can't be out there. He's going to kill them, no, no, no!"

If Ron was paying any attention he might have noticed the sound of monkeys screeching in the background, the blue tinge to the lighting in the lair but as it was he was too busy screaming, banging against the monitor. He wouldn't let evil him, kill those people. He couldn't, he wouldn't!

He had to do something!

...

Back in the real world, Evil Ron grinned, this, this was fun! Not the fight, though that was okay, but this situation, these two enemies, working together to save their team mates, one of them hesiatant to kill, the other only going for killing shots. But not even that was the best part. Nope, goody two shoes Ronald Dean Stoppable was awake. He could see everything, screaming, begging to be let out, to save lives.

Wait was that the tyrant over there? An army of mercenaries as well?

" _ **If you want out so much Ronny boy then out you shall be, Booyahahaha"**_ he cackled as he gave up control.

How would the sidekick react to this slaughter? Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

...

...

...

...

So there you have it people, the first chapter in what is planned to be a long on going story (who knows if it will actually be that way but lets find out)

Now some people may query why i never called Evil Ron as Zorpox, to put it simply he was never actually called Zorpox in canon, it was just Ron but evil. Yes in his first appearance he wore the Zorpox costume but i believe that to be more for theatrical purposes than actually a desire to be Zorpox.

Also yes, other Kim Possible characters will show up.  
Yes his mental scape is one of Drakkens bases, i didnt want it to be a happy place as Naruto's sewer isnt happy, but I did want Ron's on spin on it.

Last of all, don't worry Ron won't take the ninja world by storm and curb stomp everyone, he is a hero in a world where there are none. He is a horrible ninja (mosty of the time) in a world where a ninja is the only authority. I have no idea how this story is going to work out but I do plan on him still being an inherently good person.


	2. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

Ronald Dean Stoppables first introduction to the ninja world was... okay it was horrible. First these two scary weirdoes tried to kill him, then this army of guys with swords tried to kill him, then they were killed by the first two weirdoes. Then this dead kid was revealed to be alive and...and...and...

You know what this may have just been a bit too much for Ron to deal with right now.

So he did the only logical thing someone would do in his situation, he passed out.

...

Hatake Kakashi was many things, he was chronically late, annoying, 'hip', but above all he himself was a genius. As a genius, Kakashi tended to notice things. Things like how his worst student, had a massive change of personality and toyed with him and Zabuza like a cat toying with a mouse, like how his students personality changed yet again to one that was frightened, nervous and hesitant.

Normally something like this could be attributed to the Kyuubi, the beasts chakra had negative impacts on a persons mind, Kakashi knew this first hand and through all of the research on the subject. However this was different, Kakashi was sure of it.

Kakashi had known the previous host of the Kyuubi personally and seen what happened to her when she lost control, she was animalistic fury in it's purest form.

This was not the case for Naruto.

When he used the Kyuubi's chakra he did not turn animalistic, he turned sophisticated and mocking, brilliant, every action planned out perfectly, whose only determination was to cause pain and misery for his enjoyment.

While one person did not make a full case study, Kakashi knew that there was something different in Naruto's case than in Kushina's, there was something that had changed and whatever it was, it seemed the Kyuubi had changed as well.

So it was after checking over his genin, Kakashi sent a letter to the Hokage, detailing everything that had happened.

With that problem handled for the time being, Kakashi turned to his newest problem. The two Ex-Kiri-nin and what to do with them.

He did not get paid, anywhere enough for this.

...

Ron was in a hellscape, that was the only thing to call it, all around him was death and destruction. His greatest hope had failed, he was knocked back. His ribs and one leg were broken, his left hand crushed into a fleshy paste.

He tried to struggle to his feet but he just stumbled forward again. He could only watch as his greatest fear was about to come to pass.

The Warlordian giant grabbed Kim by the head, raised her still body high, a wicked grin on it's face.

 _ **Snap**_

Ron woke up screaming, no words, no thought, nothing but pure unadulterated fear fuelling his actions. The room he was in, filled with a faint blue light and a pink haired girl was huddled in the corner, afraid. Wait pink hair?

It is strange what can grab you attention in moments like this but that hair, the oddness of seeing a girl with pink hair, it grabbed Ron's attention and refused to let go. It helped him gain his bearings, gather himself and take a few calming breaths.

Taking stock of the area he found himself in a bedroom, the girl with pink hair was huddled in a corner, bandages covering her face. She looked to be about thirteen and somehow Ron knew, those injuries were his fault.

There was also another kid, beautiful if not androgynous features. Lying down in a separate bed, a cast on one arm, and most of his body also in bandages. A brief memory of the kid being thrown against a stone railing flew through Ron's mind.

Then there was the third kid, dark haired, dark eyes, a look that Ron thought only Monkey Fist was capable of holding and he had a weird knife in his hand, a knife that was at Ron's throat.

Ron was a coward, he would be the first person to ever admit such a thing, however when you have been in as many different situations as he himself has been in, you do learn to keep your cool in the face of imminent death.

"Uh, um can you please put the strange, knife thingy down?" he asked hesitantly, trying to back away but quickly finding he was handcuffed to the bed.

The black-haired boy, Sasuke his mind supplied, narrowed his eyes. Hate filling them so much that Ron was sure they turned red for a second. "you're not Naruto," he stated. "your inflection and tone are off, your movements are different. And no matter how much of a dobe he is, no matter how weird or odd he may be, Naruto does not glow when he sleeps. You have, three seconds to tell me who you are and what you did with Naruto."

"Hehe, hey now buddy. No reason to be all serious," Ron muttered hesitantly, desperately trying to force his hands out of the handcuffs.

"Three," was all the boy supplied.

"C-come on now," Ron tried again, seriously how did KP slip out of cuffs so quickly all the time, this was hard.

"Two."

"Ah, ummm KP HELP!" Ron screamed in fear.

"One," Sasuke intoned, his hand with the blade coming back, readying for the killing shot.

However right at that time Ron's hand slipped out of it's cuff and with the experience he gained from his many adventures he ran for the door.

This seemed to take Sasuke by surprise as his knife just missed Ron's neck by a hairsbreadth and Ron, not even taking the second to exalt over himself in being alive ran for the door, threw it open and charged out.

Sasuke was hot on his tail, crashing into the door just as Ron slammed it shut. Without thinking, Ron turned to the right, he was in a hallway of some kind, and ran down the nearest stairs. Stairs meant a way to somewhere that wasn't here, not here meant possibly being alive. "KP!" he called out furiously, desperate for his friend to show up and save him.

As Ron reached the bottom of the stairs he found himself in a living room, a beautiful asian woman standing there in surprise. Ron made to run past her, towards the exit but he heard the rushing of air as several sharp objects were thrown towards him. Acting on instinct, he twisted on his foot, grabbed the woman and threw her to the side, out of harms way as the objects came flying towards him.

...

To be a Kage one had to live the way of the ninja like no other. Every breath, every thought, every action must show this. None lived the way of the ninja more than the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

As a child he was hailed as a genius among geniuses. His first step was as silent as the approaching death, his leadership skills were second to none, his love of ninja was second to none.

So it would surprise many that upon receiving a letter he started to curse up a storm. Swearing and yelling, smashing what ever was within reach. The normally calm and collected Hokage had not lost his temper ever since he was but a child. What could have caused this?

No one had been stupid enough to intrude upon the Hokage when he was like this, meetings were cancelled for the day, guards found an excuse to be absent and the Hokage's assistant took a long lunch. By the time anyone grew enough courage to look in on him, they found that he was gone.

Hiruzen struggled not to lose his temper as he ran across the country side at a blinding pace. "One simple job Hatake, one simple job!" he muttered. He left the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and his almost grandson, and the last of the Uchiha with Hatake, thinking they would be kept safe and this happens? "I'm going to wring his neck when I get a hold of him."

The walk to Wave would take most civilians two days, it would take most ninja six hours, it took Hiruzen eighteen minutes. He reached the shores of Wave and very quickly found himself out of a large beautiful house, Hatake and the missing Kiri-nin Momochi Zabuza standing outside.

"H-Hokage-sama!?" Kakashi exclaimed, nervously and quickly standing to attention.

Hiruzen ignored Hatake for the time being and turned to face the missing nin and gave a polite bow. "Greeting Momochi-san, I hope my ninja have not caused you any trouble?" he asked.

Momochi-san looked more bemused than anything else but he gave a show of stretching and a small yawn, a childish attempt at a power play, making the Kage of the strongest and most influential village wait for a response, Hiruzen would give him this, just this once. "No trouble at all," Momochi-san eventually said, a smirk on his face. "But saying that what would I expect from such a soft village?"

"Momochi-san," Hiruzen began, a tone in his voice like he was commenting on the weather. "Of the four ninja you attacked, one of them is like a grandchild to me. You and your apprentice attacked him with the intent to harm, you caused him enough stress that he very nearly released The Kyuubi no Yoko on this island, killing everyone, including you, on it." Zabuza's smirk was slowly starting to fade, his already pale skin getting just a bit paler. "Not only that," Hiruzen continued on, "but I have been informed that your apprentice is too injured to be moved, you and this Haku-san are currently mine to do with as I please. I could invite you to join my village, I could leave you be or I could kill in in the most painful way that I know. Momochi-san, it will be your honour to be polite. I hope I have made this clear."

Momochi-san was trying hard to keep his composure but the signs were there, the pale, clammy look to his skin. The way his fingers twitched towards his blade. The quick rising and fall of his chest as he took shallow breathes. "Crystal," he eventually choked out.

Hiruzen gave a nod and then turned to face Hatake, "I will look in on your students, I will evaluate their health, both physical and mental, and if you are lucky you may keep your status as a sensei," he stated before walking towards the building.

He raised a hand with the intent of knocking when his ears picked up sounds inside. Running, shouting, the whistling of kunai through the air. With a sigh, Hiruzen opened the door, slipped inside and casually plucked the kunai out of the air, before flicking them towards the last of the Uchiha, missing him by milimetres and embedding them into the wall around him. All of this happened in zero point two seconds.

Hiruzen surveyed the occupants in the room before walking over and gently helping the young lady to her feet. "My apologies for the actions of my ninja you must be must be Tsunami-san, I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Kage of Konoha. Rest assured my ninja will clean up this mess and my village will pay for any damages that occurred," as he said this Hiruzen lead Tsunami-san to a seat.

The young woman was shaken and could only nod slightly, obviously still trying to process what had happened in the last few seconds. She was strong however, Hiruzen could see that, Tsunami-san would recover quickly.

"Uchiha-san," he called out, turning to look at the last Uchiha, who was glaring daggers at his blond teammate. "If you could kindly go and make some tea for Tsunami-san and the rest of us that will be much appreciated."

Uchiha-san did not make any movement.

"Uchiha-san if you wish to test your Hokage's patience then please do keep ignoring me, otherwise I believe that Tsunami-san would benefit from a nice cup of tea, as would the rest of us."

Tsunami-san made to stand up but stopped at Hiruzen's gentle hand, "I can make tea, it's no problem.," she said nervously, obviously manners that have been taught to her over the years causing such a reaction. The woman was still a little pale and shakey.

"It is fine Tsunami-san, Uchiha-san would be more than happy to let you rest, wouldn't you Uchiha-san?" he asked.

Uchiha-san gave a curt nod before making his way to the kitchen, these manners would have to be dealt with in time but for now there was one more problem.

Hiruzen turned to face the blond occupant in the room. The young boy was clearly frightened and nervous, ready to run at any moments notice. Hiruzen didn't blame him. Still it was sad to see that look on one who was once like a grandchild to him, too bad Uzumaki Naruto was no more. No more would he burst into his office, desperate to steal his hat. No more would he cause chaos around the town with pranks. No more would he free the old man from paper work just so they could go and get ramen.

Hiruzen gave a minute shake of his head, blinking to clear away the thoughts. There would be time for that later, right now he needed to focus, the young boy in front of him needed that. With a smile on his face, Hiruzen gave a low bow, one that would only ever be given to an equal. "Greetings Stoppable-san, I am glad to see you well once again."

The blond boy blinked in confusion, his mind processing what was said. "M-Master Sensei, you look so different," he half-stated half-asked.

Hiruzen gave a low chuckle. "Always with your American style jokes Stoppable-san, I am of course the person you know as Yori." The look on Stoppabe-san's face was, as the Americans used to say, priceless. Hiruzen then turned to Hatake, "if you could gather your remaining student Hatake, I believe there is some explaining that I need to do."

...

...

...

And that is chapter 2.

Bet you didnt expect it so quickly did you, i didn't.

I do feel bad that Ron didnt get much screen t ime yet, but once the intro period is over it will be mostly about him.

Also before anyone says anything, Tsunami was in no danger from Sasuke's kunai, the kid is accurate after all. Ron however just acted on instinct, he is a hero after all.

As for the questions, ill answer one of them. In regards to evil ron (Zorpox) he is locked away in Ron's mind like in the series, except this world has mindscapes for him to play in, however he can only come out with the attitudinator/reverse polarisers help. Or in this case Chakra that brings out the worst in people, i.e Kyuubi's

Now read and review, for it will be your honour.


	3. Stories and New Friends

**Stories and New Friends**

"People the world over call me skilled, they call me a master of the ninja arts, a genius among genii. This is all incorrect.

I am no more gifted than any other ninja. I have no natural gifts to help me on my path, I have no great skill except for those gained over two lifetimes. Anyone else in my situation would be just as, if not more capable.

In my past life I was a ninja, a student to the wise Master Sensei. I learnt from him and while I was a slow learner, learn I did. I learnt the way of the ninja. I learnt stealth and combat. I learnt about information and tactics. I learnt about duty and discipline. And most importantly I learnt about honour.

Then one day I met a child, one who had no skill as a ninja. Master Sensei said he was to be the greatest of us all, while I respected my Master's words, it was hard to believe it.

This boy would trip on his own feet, walk into and through walls. He would constantly lose his clothing and would do nothing but complain. Then when danger showed it's face.

He ran.

Being my Master's pupil I took the honour to face the danger upon myself. I tracked the enemy ninja to their lair. I knew I was outmatched but I prayed for hope that maybe the fortunes would smile upon me. I was beaten easily and captured.

All hope was lost, slowly it faded and crumbled away, until not even a crumb was left.

Then a boy appeared.

He was scared, he was clumsy, he was shaking so much I was worried he would fall over and yet through out it all he saved me. He defeated the one who threatened my school and he showed, while a boy he was a true hero.

He saved the world over and over again, no recognition required, he didn't do it for fame, or even because it was his honour. He did it because it was who he was and he was a beacon of hope for me.

Then sadly the world was enslaved.

He was captured.

I never saw him again, not even when I died, alone in the mountains, the last ninja of the Yamanouchi Clan. I stayed there, knowing that one day I would see him again.

Then I woke up, I was an infant, only three years of age. I was in a world completely new to me, the remnants of the old one gone for ever.

It looked like I was never to see that young boy again. It was an honour that this world desperately needed, it needed his light to grace it, to help put a stop to the dangers that plagued it.

I slowly made a name for myself, learnt and used the information from my previous life to grow, to become the leader of another group of ninja. I did what I could to bring that boy's light to this war torn world, but it was never enough.

One day I met another, one from my previous world, one who had awoken just like I had. Ever since then I held hope, maybe one day I would be honoured to meet that boy again.

Today I call myself honoured.

It is my honour to see you once again Stoppable-san."

The entire room was silent.

Neither Haruno-san or Uchiha-san moved, too confused. Tsunami-san was pale, nervous that she was hearing this. Haku-san just watched with a detached uninterest. Momochi-san and Hatake, they were silent and still but Hiruzen could see their thoughts racing through their heads.

But none of these people mattered right now.

The only person who mattered to Hiruzen was the boy sitting across from him. The boy who would save this world, bring it peace and the boy who he hoped to have the honour of calling friend once more.

The boy who was pale and clammy, shaking nervously, eyes darting everywhere as he took a step back. Then another one. Then he ran for the door.

Hatake moved to stop him but Hiruzen just waived the ninja off. Stoppable-san would handle this in his own way.

Stoppable-san was the greatest of them all after all.

...

Ron ran, he ran and ran and he ran until he could run no more and collapsed, lungs burning, chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

This was a new world?

Yori had died?

The world was enslaved?

Did the Warlordians win? Oh god the Warlordians won, that meant that Kim...

This was.  
This made no sense.

These things happened to Kim not him.

Oh god this was a new world

Full of crazy ninja.

He could barely handle Monkey Fist and now this?

' _ **Weak'**_ a voice roared, breaking Ron's train of thought. He turned and looked around, "who said that?" he asked, "who's there?"

' _ **Weak.'**_

' _ **Pathetic.'**_

' _ **Useless'**_

Ron twisted and turned, looking every which way in the woods he had found himself in but he could not see the source of this voice. "I'm..i'm not weak," he yelled out, voice shaky at best. "you just don't understand my Ronness."

" _ **Show me this..Ronness of yours then, weakling. I'll be watching."**_

"Well you'd better...watch," Ron called out, weakly. He still could not find the source of this voice, he twisted and turned, hands raised, ready for combat.

Then he felt something grab him from behind.

"Aaahhh zombie!" he screamed, jumping away from the zombie, falling over in the process and dragging himself away desperately. Only to be stopped by a pair of legs.

'Are you quite done?' a feminine voice asked.

Ron slowly looked up to see the kid with the broken arm, she was staring down at him in what could only be described as mild amusement.

Ron pulled himself back, tumbling over himself before quickly jumping to his feet. 'Heh of course I am, the Ron-man is A-Okay," he declared loudly, even to his own ears it sounded fake though.

The kid looked at Ron, small smile on her lips as her eyes looked him over up and down, searching for something. Eventually she seemed to reach a decision and let out a little giggle, 'you're weird. But I like you Stoppable-san."

Ron looked at her in shock, 'I-I broke your arm. I almost k-killed you,' he stammered out.

She gave a nod, 'you also aren't wearing pants," she noted.

"Awww man, not again!"

...

Zabuza was hidden in the trees, watching the two brats talk. He had one hand on Kubikiribōchō ready to kill the little monster if he did anything. Kakashi said the brat's outburst on the bridge was because he was a Jinchuriki but Zabuza knew Jinchuriki and none of them acted like that. If that little brat attacked Haku, then Jinchuriki or not, Zabuza would butcher him.

That old Hokage appeared in the tree next to him, it always unnerved Zabuza how quite old men like him could be. Not that he'd ever show it.  
The two men stood there in silence, watching the teens talk, shout and laugh. It was moments like this that made Zabuza's life both unbearable and completely worth living.

Eventually the old man broke the silence, 'if you allow it, Stoppable-san will be the greatest friend your young ward will ever have."

'That monster broke Haku's arm," Zabuza grit out. 'Snapped it like a twig. Im glad we're going to be out of here soon."

The Hokage nodded his head slowly, 'I understand why you feel that way Zabuza-san, however it would be your honour to watch. When is the last time Haku-san had a friend to relate to, to talk with, to be a child with. As one father to another, if you separate these two children, you will come to regret it one day."  
Zabuza stayed quiet.

Just watching the children as they talked, it wasn't about anything serious. No dramatic speeches about their lives. No backstory or anything like that. Haku was smart enough not to pry and the kid seeemed not to care. However the bonds that were being created were clear as day. It had been so long since Zabuza had seen Haku act like a child. Laughing, smiling, teasing someone else. For too long his young ward had only focussed on work and being a tool for Zabuza.

Still it was not meant to be.

Haku and Zabuza were nuke-nin. Hunted and to be executed, there was nothing for it. They would never be given a moments rest and to let Haku think otherwise was just cruel.

Then there was the kid, whatever he was, he was a monster, a tag set to explode. Zabuza would be damned if his own brat got caught in the explosion when that happened.  
'That brat, can not keep his pants on can he?" Zabuza asked as the blonde had lost his pants for the second time.

The old man, silently chuckled. 'Stoppable-san is a unique individual."

'What do you want?"

'I want what every friend wants. I want to ensure Stoppable-san lives a happy life, safe from all the dangers that will plague him."  
Zabuza snorted, 'good luck with that. The kid's a Jinchuriki and an idiot. He's going to have trouble following him constantly."

To Zabuza's surprise the aged Hokage laughed, 'that is true Zabuza-san but I am confident that Stoppable-san will survive any dangers thrown his way. He is a hero, and that is what heroes do."

Zabuza shook his head, 'the kid's no hero, he's a monster."

Sarutobi smiled sadly and turned, walking away, 'the brightest light casts the darkest shadow.'

Zabuza sneered, 'crazy old man." he muttered before going back to watching the kids, his hand still never leaving the hilt of his Kubikiribōchō.

...

...

...

...

I

AM

ALIVE!

Okay time to go into hibernation now.

Welp sorry this took so long guys, i tried to write this like 5 times. Hard chapter to write.

Also need your opinions should Haku be a boy or girl?  
I also want to hear your opinions on which character will end up as who , if you have any guesses. I wont spoil the surprise but you know im curious and if any of you have good ideas then ill hamelessley steal them.

Anyway you know the drill. Read, review and watch out for Zabuza.


End file.
